Walau Sederhana: Pertemuan
by Gabby-Chann
Summary: BAD SUMMARY! Renesmee tinggal dan bersekolah di Paris. Ia bertemu dengan Al. Pertemuan itu kembali terjadi beberapa tahun kemudian. Akan tetapi mereka berdua tidak ingat kalau mereka pernah bertemu bahkan jadi sahabat dekat. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?


**Walau Sederhana: Pertemuan**

 **By**

 **Agatha Gabriella Saputra**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter kepunyaan J.K Rowling dan Twilight kepunyaan Stephenie Meyer**

 **Pairing: Albus Severus Potter x Renesmee Carlie Cullen**

 **Rated: T**

 **Summary: BAD SUMMARY! Renesmee tinggal dan bersekolah di Paris. Ia bertemu dengan Al. Pertemuan itu kembali terjadi beberapa tahun kemudian. Akan tetapi mereka berdua tidak ingat kalau mereka pernah bertemu bahkan jadi sahabat dekat. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

 **Warning: typo(s) bertebaran, ga begitu mengerti dimana harus menyimpan titik, koma, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Renesmee itu lah namanya. Nama dari gabungan orang yang sangat disayangi orang tuanya. Dia adalah keturunan Veela dan penyihir berdarah murni. Ayahnya adalah Edward Cullen dan Ibunya adalah Isabella **–** Bella **–** Cullen nѐe Swan. Ia tinggal di Perancis dan tumbuh disana. Ia sangat cantik dengan rambut coklat bergelombang dan mata violet yang dapat menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya. Bahkan ketika umurnya 5 tahun pun ia sudah menjadi pusat perhatian kemana pun ia pergi.

Hari ini dia akan berangkat ke sekolah Muggle. Memang, Edward dan Bella memasukan Renesmee ke sekola Muggle. Hal itu penting untuk mempelajari pelajaran yang tidak akan di temukan di dunia sihir.

Renesmee menuruni tangga dengan semangat "Wimfy!" Panggilnya setelah sampai di anak tangga terakhir "Miss memerlukan sesuatu?" tanya Wimfy "Bisakah kau membuatkan susu coklat untukku?" tanya Renesmee "Tentu Miss," Jawab Wimfy sebelum menghilang dengan suara – pop – pelan. Ia berjalan dengan riang ke meja makan yang sudah di tempati oleh Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Pagi Mum, Dad," Sapa Renesmee kepada kedua oramg tuanya "Pagi sayang. Mum lihat kau sangat bersemangat hari ini," Ucap Bella "Aku hanya ingin ke sekolah," Jawab Renesmee setelah mengucapkan 'Terima Kasih' pada Wimfy.

"Edward, hari ini Hermione mengundang kita untuk makan malam di rumahnya yang baru. Apakah kita akan kesana?" tanya Bella pada suaminya "Aku tak tahu kalau keluarganya akan pindah Perancis. Tapi boleh untuk sekedar jalan – jalan sore, " Jawab Edward "Kita mau kemana Mum?" tanya Renesmee.

"Renesmee sayang, kau mau ikut ke rumah keluarga Potter?" tanya Bella pada putrinya "Ya," jawab Renesmee dengan semangat "Mum tunggu kau jam 3 di rumah," Ujar Bella "Pergilah, nanti kau terlambat," Lanjutnya "Ayo Dad. Bye Mum, Aku sayang padamu," Ucap Renesmee disertai lambaian tangan di pintu depan. Setelah mendengar deru mobil Edward yang semakin menghilang ia kembali masuk kedalam rumah.

"Wimfy!" Panggil Bella "Ada apa Mistress?" Tanya Wimfy disertai dengan membungkuk sangat rendah, Bella memutar kedua bola matanya "Oh ayolah, kau tidak usah bersikap seperti itu," Ucap Bella bosan.

Wimfy tersenyum mendengar kata majikannya "Tak apa Mistress. Wimfy senang melakukannya," Ujar Wimfy sembari tersenyum "Ya sudah. Tolong bereskan kamar Renesmee," Perintah Bella "Baik Mistress," Ucap Wimfy yang langsung menghilang dengan suara – pop – pelan.

Bella berjalan kembali ke meja makan uuntuk membereskan sisa makan anak dan suaminya. Ia mengangkat semuanya dengan sekali lambaian tongkat sihir dan berjalan ke dapur untuk menyimpan semuanya di tempat cuci. Setelah menyimpan semuanya di tempat cuci, ia berjalan ke atas untuk ke kamar Renesmee.

Nuansa pink lembut langsung menyambutnya ketika ia memasuki kamar Renesmee. Ia berjalan ke arah lemari Renesmee dan membukanya. Ia memiih sebuah gaun atas lutut, berlengan pendek dan berwarna ungu lembut disertai aksesoris yang lucu 'Renesmee pasti sangat cantik mengenakan ini' batin Bella. Ia menyimpan gaun tersebut di kasur Renesmee. Dan kembali keluar untuk mengerjakan hal yang lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Renesme sudah sampai di sekolah. Ia keluar dan melambai pada ayahnya. Seperti biasa, Banyak sekali anak yang memperhatikan Renesmee yang tergolong cantik dan juga murid terpandai di sekolahnya. Jadi pantas tak ada yang tidak mengenalnya dan ia juga terkenal. Ia masuk ke gedung sekolah dengan langkah anggun seperti yang di ajarkan ibunya.

Ketika sedang berjalan menuju kelas, tiba – tiba ada yang menyapanya dari belakang "Hai Renesmee!" Ucap seseorang. Renesmee tersentak dan membalikan tubuhnya dengan anggun.

"Marie! Kau membuat aku kaget," Ujar Renesmee sembari mengelus dadanya "Sudah jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Nanti cantiknya hilang," Ucap Marie seraya memasang wajah tak bersalah.

Marie Rose Carren itulah namanya. Ia adalah salah satu orang yang sangat dekat dengan Renesmee. Ia mempunyai rambut coklat keemasan dengan wajah putih yang sangat kontras dengan rambutnya. Dan ia juga seorang penyihir. Ia dan keluarganya pindah dari Inggris untuk menghindari Kau – Tahu – Siapa.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Renesmee "Aku dengar ada seorang murid baru yang pindah dari Inggris," Ucap Marie bersemangat "Oke lupakan. Kau pasti tidak tertarik," Lanjutnya. Renesmee mendengus.

"Mana Anna?" Tanya Renesmee sambil mencari sosok sahabatnya yang lain "Aku disini," Ucap seseorang di belakang Renesmee "Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Marie "Aku dari perpustakaan lalu menyimpan bukunya di Loker. Ada apa?" Jelas Anna.

Annasthasia Cynthia Felicia adalah salah satu sahabat Renesmee. Ia memiliki rambut pirang sebahu dan memakai kacamata yang membuat dia terlihat manis. Ia adalah Veela yang juga kebetulan bertemu dengan Renesmee di sekolah itu.

"Ayo kita ke kelas," Ucap Anna. Ia berjalan mendahului teman – temannya dan berjalan ke kelas pertama mereka, Biologi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka sampai di dalam kelas dan duduk. Renesmee duduk sendiri sembari merutuki nasibnya 'Kenapa aku harus duduk sendiri.' Batin Renesmee kesal. Sedangkan Anna dan Marie hanya cekikikan melihat Renesmee yang mengeluh. Ia terlihat manis kalau sedang mengeluh. Miss Cathrine masuk ke dalam kelas dan memulai pelajaran.

Ketika pelajaran sedang berlangsung, ada yang mengetuk pintu. Serempak semua anak di dalam kelas menengok ke arah pintu "Masuk," Perintah Miss Cathrine. Masuklah seorang anak lelaki yang sangat tampan. Ia memiliki rambut hitam yang berantakan dan mata hijau cemerlang yang indah. Ia berjalan dengan langkah mantap ke arah Miss Cathrine yang saat itu sedang menjelaskan pelajaran Biologi di depan kelas.

"Miss, aku adalah murid baru di kelas ini," Jelasnya dengan aksen bahasa Inggris yang kental "Perkenalkan dirimu," Ucap Miss Cathrine.

"Selamat Pagi semua. Aku Albus Severus Potter. Kalian bisa panggil Al. Aku pindahan dari Inggris. Mohon bantuaannya," Jelas Al, si murid baru itu. "Ok Mr. Potter perkenalan yang cukup bagus. Adakah pertanyaan untuk Mr. Potter?" Tanya Miss Cathrine. Renesmee merasa ia mengenal nama Potter, lantas ia mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa yang akan kau tanyakan Miss Cullen?" Tanya Miss Cathrine sambil menunjuk Renesmee. Renesmee tersenyum dan memandang Al "Apakah kau anak dari Hermione Potter?" Tanya Renesmee dengan mantap. Semua orang langsung menatap Renesmee dengan penuh tanda tanya, termasuk kedua sahabat Renesmee.

"Darimana kau tau nama ibuku?" Tanya Al heran. Renesmee hanya tersenyum geli mendengar pertanyaan Al "Dari ibuku. Jadi, kau anak dari Hermione Potter?" Tanya Renesmee sembari memangku dagunya di kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ya, aku adalah anak dari Hermione Potter," Jawab Al "Terima kasih atas pertanyaanmu Miss Cullen dan Mr. Potter silahkan duduk ditempat yang telah disediakan. Yaitu disamping Miss Cullen," Ujar Miss Cathrine sambil menunjuk tempat kosong di samping Renesmee. Miss Cathrine kembali menulis di papan tulis. Al berjalan ke arah meja Renesmee dan duduk disampingnya.

"Pertanyaan yang mengejutkan," Kata Al memulai percakapan di antara mereka. Renesmee hanya tersenyum "Hanya untuk memastikan. Kau anak dari Hermione Potter dan Harry Potter, kedua penyihir yang mengalahkan Kau – Tahu – Siapa. Aku pasti tau siapa dirimu," Ucap Renesmee dengan santai. Al memandang tidak percaya pada Renesmme.

"Hentikan ekspresi itu. Aku geli melihatnya," Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum geli "Aku hanya merasa terkejut mendengar kau berbicara seperti itu," Ujar Al "Sudahlah, aku tau semua hal tentang keluargamu walaupun kalian warga baru disini," Ucap Renesmee "Aku masih tak percaya dengan semua ini," Ujar Al "Begitu pula denganku. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Renesmee "Tentu saja," Ucap Al.

"Kenapa kalian pindah kemari?" Tanya Renesmee langsung to the point. Al memandangnya "Mum harus bertugas di Perancis sampai aku masuk Hogwarts. Tapi selain pekerjaan Mum, kesehatan Lily pun menjadi salah satu alasannya. Mum takut cuaca di Inggris dapat merusak kesehatan Lily yang saat ini sedang sakit," Jelas Al panjang lebar "Bagaimana denganmu? Dan boleh aku tahu semua tentang dirimu?" Tanya Al kemudian. Kali ini Renesmee yang memandang Al.

"Oh maaf, dimana sopan santunku," Ucap Renesmee sambil tersenyum malu.

"Namaku Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Edward dan Bella Cullen adalah orangtua ku. Aku setengah penyihir dan juga setengah Veela. Kami pindah kemari untuk melindungi Mum yang saat itu sedang mengandungku. Dad takut terjadi sesuatu kepada Mum," Jelas Renesmee sembari mengingat cerita ibunya ketika sedang mengandung dirinya.

"Walaupun keluarga Cullen salah satu keluarga penyihir Darah murni, tapi Papa Carlisle dan Dad tidak mau bergabung dengan Kau – Tahu – Siapa. Jadi, ketika tau Mum mengandung, Ia berusaha untuk membunuh Mum. Dad membawa Mum pergi di waktu yang tepat. Ia tak sengaja pergi kesini dan tinggal disini sampai Mum melahirkan,"

"Aku tak tahu mengapa Mum dan Dad tidak kembali ke Inggris. Tapi yang aku kira mereka jatuh cinta pada kota ini dan berniat menetap disini sampai aku cukup umur untuk pergi ke Inggris," Cerita Renesmee tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miss Cathrine. Al merasa iba pada teman barunya itu.

Pergi dari Inggris hanya untuk melindungi orang yang dicintai dan meninggalkan sanak keluarga di Inggris. Itu pasti berat untuk keluarga Renesmee. "Maaf," Ujar Al merasa bersalah. Renesmee memandangnya sambil tersenyum manis "Tak apa. Boleh aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" Tanya Renesmee "Kau mau meminta apa dariku?" Tanya Al "habiskan sisa jam istirahat bersamaku," Ucap Renesmee santai "Tentu saja," Kata Al spontan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran telah selesai dan memasuki jam istirahat. Sesuai janji Al pada Renesmee, ia akan menghabis kan jam istirahat dengan Renesmee. Mereka membereskan alat tulis dan buku yang di meja mereka dan mengambil tas.

"Anna, Marie aku akan bersama Al selama jam istirahat. Kalian tidak keberatankan?" Ucap Renesmee khawatir meyinggung kedua sahabatnya "Tenang saja cantik. Lagi pula aku ada janji dengan Marie. Jadi nikmati saja waktumu," Ucap Anna enteng sambil mendorong Renesmee supaya lebih dekat dengan Al yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Al menangkap Renesmee dengan mudah sementara Anna dan Marie berjalan menjauh sambil cekikikan "Ayo ikut aku," Ucap Renesmee. Ia melangkah dengan anggun ke arah kantin. Al mengikutinya dari belakang.

Seperti biasa, Renesmee selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dimanapun ia berada. Apalagi sekarang ia berjalan dengan Al yang tergolong tampan itu. Mereka berjalan sembari mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Tak sadar bahwa didepan mereka ada yang mencegat mereka.

"Siapa dia sepupu?" Tanya seseorang dengan angkuh "Oh Ryan. Menyingkirlah," Ucap Renesmee kesal "Aku tanya dia siapa? Mau aku laporkan ke Auntie Bella," Ucap Ryan masih tetap dengan sikap angkuhnya "Menyingkirlah," Renesmee mendorong Ryan ke samping dan menarik Al **(Baca: Menyeret)** ke kantin meninggalkan Ryan yang tersenyum licik.

Ryan Emmet Carlise Cullen adalah anak pertama Emmet Cullen dan Rosalie Cullen nѐe Hale. Ia memiliki mata biru kehijauan, seperti mata Rosalie dan postur tubuh Emmet. Ia hanya bersikap angkuh dan menyebalkan pada orang lain yang mendekati sepupunya. Apalagi kalau Renesmee, sepupu yang sangat ia sayangi. Tak heran banyak orang yang takut mendekati Renesmee karena Ryan selalu memberi pelajaran pada orang yang berani mendekati Renesmee.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Al ketika mereka duduk di kursi kantin "Ryan, sepupu dari pihak ayahku," Jawab Renesmee "Kenapa dia bersikap angkuh?" Tanya Al ( Lagi ). Renesmee memandangnya "Keluargaku memang begitu. Saling menyayangi dan sangat protektif pada yang lain. Jadi, jangan heran kalau dia bersikap seperti itu," Jelas Renesmee "Maaf," Ujar Al sambil menunduk "Tak apa," Ucap Renesmee sambil tersenyum.

Mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Sesekali Renesmee tertawa mendengar lelucon dari Al. Tak sadar banyak pandangan iri dari hampir seluruh orang di kantin. Anak laki – laki iri karena hanya dengan beberapa jam Al bisa mendekati Renesmee sedangkan para anak perempuan iri karna Renesmee bisa mendekati Al dengan mudah.

"Ayo ke kelas. Sebentar lagi kelas Mr. Waylon akan di mulai," Ucap Renesmee sembari melirik jam tangan "Kelas Fisika ada di atas. Jadi cepat," Lanjutnya sambil mengambil tas disandaran kursi kantin. Al melakukan hal yang sama dengan Renesmee. Mereka berjalan dengan masih tetap mengobrol riang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karna Anna dan Marie tidak mengambil kelas Fisika ( menurut mereka Fisika itu sulit). Jadi hanya Renesmee dan Al yang menuju kelas Fisika. Mereka sampai di kelas Fisika dan mengambil tempat duduk di barisan ketiga. Mr. Waylon masuk ke kelas dan memulai pelajaran. Ia menerangkan tentang macam – macam Hukum Newton beserta rumusnya. Renesmee memperhatikan Mr. Waylon dengan semangat. Karna ini pelajaran kesukaaannya.

"Ada yang tau berapa banyak Hukum Newton?" Tanya Mr. Waylon kepada seluruh kelas. Renesmee mengangkat tangannya dengan cepat sementara seluruh kelas hanya diam begitu pula dengan Al "Apa jawabanmu, Miss Cullen?" Tanya Mr. Waylon pada Renesmee. Renesmee tersenyum senang "Tiga, Sir," Ucap Renesmee dengan mantap "Bagus sekali Miss Cullen," Ucap Mr. Waylon bangga. Seluruh kelas hanya memandang iri dengan Renesmee sementara Al hanya bisa menatap kagum.

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu pintar?" Tanya Al. Renesmee hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil terkekeh geli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Menandakan waktunya untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Renesmee membereskan barang – barang di meja dan bergegas pergi ke pintu di ikuti oleh Al.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu hari ini?" Tanya Al sambil mengiringi jalan Renesmee "Aku ada kursus piano," Jawab Renesmee "Kau bisa memainkan piano?" Tanya Al bercanda "Kau meragukan talentaku. Lihat saja, kau pasti akan terkagum – kagum," Jawab Renesmee penuh tekad .

"In your dream," Jawab Al sambil terkekeh. Ia tampak berhasil membuat Renesmee kesal. Hampir saja Renesmee mendamprat Al kalau saja Edward tidak langsung menggendong putrinya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Edward pada mereka berdua "Dan kau siapa?" Lanjutnya pada Al "Mr. Cullen perkenalkan nama saya Albus Potter. Kau bisa memanggilku Al," Jawab Al dengan aksen sopan. Edward mengangguk dan kembali fokus pada persoalan sebelumnya "Jadi, ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku. Kenapa kalian berdua bertengkar?" Tanya Edward, lagi.

"Dia mengejekku," Tuduh Renesmee sembari mendelik pada Al "Aku hanya bertanya," Ucap Al tak mau kalah.

'Dasar anak – anak' batin Edward. "Sudah – sudah, daripada kalian bertengkar seperti tadi. Lebih baik kalian berbaikan?" Usul Edward kepada mereka berdua. Renesmee sudah menggembungkan pipinya. Ia terlihat tidak setuju.

Edward yang melihat ekspresi putrinya itu langsung mengerti maksud dari sikap Renesmee "Renesmee, kalau kau tidak mau berbaikan, Dad tidak akan mengajak mu nanti sore dan kau bisa tinggal di rumah dengan Wimfy," Ucap Edward tegas "Baiklah dan Dad tolong turunkan aku," Ucap Renesmee kesal.

Edward melihat mereka berdua hanya diam. Ia menghela nafas sabar mellihat sifat putri tunggal yang benar – benar keras kepala. 'sifat keras kepala Renesmee menurun darimu, Edward,' Edward teringat dengan kata – kata Rosalie tempo hari.

"Sudah – sudah, hentikan ekspresi membunuhmu Renesmee. Kita berangkat sekarang nanti kau terlambat," Ucap Edward "Kami pergi dulu," Sambungnya di sertai anggukan dari Al.

Edward berjalan ke mobil diikuti Renesmee. Ia membalikan badan dan mendelik sebelum kembali berjalan menuju mobil. Al memandang Renesmee yang masuk ke mobil dan menghela nafas.

"Andai saja dia tidak keras kepala," Desahnya sambil mengadah ke langit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 14.25 di kediaman Keluarga Cullen. Mereka terlihat sangat sibuk sore itu. Maklum saja, mereka harus menghadiri acara makan malam dengan sahabat mereka.

Bella terlihat khawatir sambil terus melihat jam dinding. Sudah pukul 14.25 dan Renesmee belum pulang. Ia terlihat menyesal karna mendaftarkan Renesmee di tempat kursus piano. Ia jadi selalu pulang terlambat dan sangat lelah. Bunyi deru mobil terdengar dari luar. Renesmee masuk dengan wajah kesal tanpa membalas sapaan Bella. Edward masuk ke dalam dengan tampang menyerah.

"Anak itu. Dia benar – benar keras kepala," Jawab Edward setelah mendapat pandangan dari Bella. "Dia putrimu, tentu saja dia keras kepala," Ujar Bella. "Kenapa kau selalu bilang dia putriku jika memang dia keras kepala?" Tanya Edward

"Sudahlah, sekarang ganti bajumu dan bersiaplah. Aku akan mengurus Renesmee," Ujar Bella. Ia berjalan ke kamar Renesmee yang berada di lantai atas.

Ia membuka pintu Renesmee dan melangkah masuk. Ia disambut oleh Renesmee sedang duduk dengan cemberut. Ia sudah mengenakan gaun yang dipilihkannya tadi. Hanya tinggal rambutnya saja yang belum ditata. Ia duduk di sebelah Renesmee dan mengelusnya.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat cemberut," Tanya Bella "Bukan hal yang penting," Jawab Renesmee seadanya "Renesmee, Mum mengenalmu lebih dari siapapun termasuk ayahmu. Jadi kau tidak bisa berbohong pada Mum," Ucap Bella "Mum akan menata rambutmu," Lanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kediaman Potter pun tak kalah sibuk dari kediaman Cullen. Mereka terlihat bersiap untuk menyambut tamu penting mereka.

"James berhenti makan, Lily turun ke bawah, sayang dan Al awasi makanannya jangan sampai James menghabiskannya," Ucap Hermione cepat. "Oh Mum, begitu dekat dengan penghinaan," Balas James. Sedangkan Harry hanya duduk santai di ruang keluarga sembari membaca sebuah buku dengan serius.

"Demi Merlin Harry. Anak – anak sudah bersiap dan kau masih membaca buku," Ujar Hermione lelah. "Ayolah Hermione, kau sendiri yang menyuruhku membaca buku. Aku sedang melakukannya," Jawab Harry tak mau kalah. "Tapi mereka akan segera datang," Hermione mengehela nafasnya. Ia terihat lelah. Menyiapkan makan malam hanya berdua dengan Lily ditambah kedua anak lelakinya yang tidak bisa berhenti bertengkar. Belum lagi pekerjaannya masih menggunung.

"Mum mereka datang!"

Hermione langsung menarik Harry dari ruang keluarga menuju ruang tamu dimana perapian mereka berada. Sepertinya tamu mereka datang melalui jalur Floo.

"Hermione senang sekali melihatmu," Ucap Bella, si tamu, senang. "Begitu pula dengan kami," Jawab Hermione tak kalah senang. Hermione menatap anak kecil yang sedang bergandengan dengan Bella seksama. "Aku Renesmee Cullen. Mrs. Potter," Ujar Renesmee ketika merasa dipandangi. "Kau anak yang sangat manis. Seperti ibumu dulu," Ujar Hermione pada Renesmee. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Mrs. Potter," Jawab Renesmee. "Renesmee, panggil saja Auntie. Agar lebih singkat," Ucap Hermione "Tentu, Auntie,"

Hermione mengajak Renesmee masuk ke ruang keluarga mereka. Disana sudah menunggu James, Al, dan Lily. Al memandang terkejut ke arah anak kecil yang digandeng Hermione. Itu Renesmee. Renesmee Cullen, gadis kecil cantik dan terkenal karna kepintarannya. Dan ia sudah membuat masalah dengannya. Ia harus siap dengan ceramah ibunya tentang Renesmee.

Sedangkan Renesmee, hanya memandang datar Al. Pancaran matanya terlihat jelas kalau ia membenci Al. Ia tidak terlalu terkejut. Ia sudah mengetahui segalanya. Hermione mengajak Renesmee duduk di sofa dan tersenyum. "Renesmee, ceritakan tentang dirimu," Ujar Hermione pada Renesmee. Renesmee lalu memasang senyum cantiknya.

"Namaku Renesmee Carlie Cullen, ...

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **A/N: Haiiii, Gabby bawa cerita baru. Ini bisa disebut Prequel-nya Walau Sederhana. Typo masih bertebaran. Butuh saran buat Walau Sederhana. Review please *Puppy Eye***


End file.
